Feelings of Love
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Ginger uses the Professor to trick Duke. Yes..that's it...to "trick" Duke. Yup.


**_A/N First part of this story is taken from the show.  
Ginger's actions may seem heated but it's not her fault he's a dream and she's not made of stone. _****_Enjoy!_**

"_You sure you're not angry at me?" Ginger asked the Professor as the two laid there in the jungle.  
_

_"Don't give it a second thought, dear." He replied.  
_

"_But it was so stupid of me to pay so much attention to Duke. I mean all he does talk about his muscles."_

_Ginger adjusted her position to look down at the Professor. "And you've got brains." She said as she put her arm around the back of his head. "How perfectly wonderful you are."  
_

"_An extremely high IQ." The Professsor offered._

"_Say it for me once again."  
_

"_An extremely high IQ."_

"_No." Ginger laughed. "I mean the name of the star."  
_

"_Oh." The Professor said feeling a tad embarrassed. "Alpha Centari"  
_

"_Oh that's so romantic.." __She bent her head down and placed her lips against his.  
_

_T__he Professor felt flush but at the same time exhilarated as he went to lift his hand to bring her closer._

"_It's four and three tenths light years from the Earth." He said.  
_

"_You just don't know what a man with brains does to me." She said breathlessly. "Captial of North Dakota?"  
_

"_Bismarck."_ _The Professor replied entranced by the redhead._

"_Oh!" Was her response _"_South Dakota?"  
_

_"Pierre." He stated.  
_

"_Lucky Pierre." Ginger purred as she kissed him again._

Duke had seen enough and stormed away in a huff.

The Professor spoke up. "Ginger…he's gone."

"So?" She said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Um…I think we can uh…"

"What if he comes back around?" Ginger grinned. "We have to keep up the…act." With that Ginger climbed on top of him pinning him down on the jungle floor. She leaned down pressing her lips against his in a passionate kiss. Before he knew what was happening her fingers unbuttoned his shirt and her hands went over his tone physique.

"Uh…Ginger."

She smiled and leaned down placing kisses on his chest. He gulped not knowing what to do.

She brought her head back up and stroked his hair with her hand. "I want you." She said in a sultry tone. "I need you."

"Ginger…I…"

"You just…turn me on so much….all that scientific talk….it just does something to me…"

The Professor tried to open his mouth to speak but couldn't because Ginger had her mouth pressed against it. She groaned as she kissed him. He was too shocked by her actions to know what to think. And he was also surprised at how a part of him was thoroughly enjoying it all.

Ginger took his hand and his eye went wide when she placed it between her slender thighs. "I want you to touch me." She said in a heated tone.

"I..I…" He stuttered.

"Touch me Professor." She said hotly.

She gently began moving his hand on her and then he moved it himself on his own accord. He watched in fascination the expression of pure pleasure on her face. Her eyes closed. Her head going back.

"Oh God…" She moaned over and over.

Feeling a bit braver, he dug his finger in a little deeper and Ginger grasped his shirt with her hands. "Ooooh….Ohhhh God…Professor…"

Encouraged, he moved his fingers faster and Ginger could hardly contain her ecstasy.  
"Yess….Oh yess….God….Professor…Please…don't stop…" Ginger's climax came on and she cried out his name before collapsing on top of him.

Ginger smiled at her lover and whispered it was now his turn. She slowly undid his buckle sliding it off. His zipper pulled down. His breath caught as he felt her soft hand on him. Ever so carefully, she began stroking him and eliciting a groan from him. Then another. And another. Until he pleaded with her to not cease what she was doing to him. His release came on and he laid there in total amazement.

Ginger was still on top of him smiling down at the man of science. With a wicked grin, she leaned down and whispered. "I want you inside me."

The Professor's eyes went wide.

"I want to feel you inside me.." She said hotly in his ear.

He swallowed hard.

"Professor...I want you to.." She then whispered something erotic in his ear.  
His heart rate shot up at the words she said to him. Never in his life had he ever had any woman say such things.

"I..I…Ginger….I…." was his only reply.

Ginger pulled off her gown giving him his first complete look at her body. He stared at her exquisite features. Her slender waist. Her plump full breasts. Slowly he reached his hand up touching her left breast. Ginger's body reacted to his touch. Feeling a little inadequate, yet determined, the Professor sat up and took Ginger into his arms.

His pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss which was deepened into a more passionate one.  
Laying her down on the sand, he continued his kiss and then moved to her neck and down to her breast giving them special attention.

Ginger writhed underneath him with desire. It a matter of seconds, she felt his hard manhood enter her and she gasped.  
She enjoyed every movement he made, clinging to him tightly. "Professor….Oh…darling…" She groaned.

This was more than she ever imagined it could be. Many many times she dreamed of the Professor making passionate love to her but even in her dreams, it wasn't like _this. _She had been in love with this man for quite sometime. Actually she fell in love with him the moment her eyes found him sitting there on the Minnow writing something in a book.

Her heart was set fluttering and she felt goosepimply all over. Never before in her life had she ever had such a reaction to a man. Not even Cary Grant or Rock Hudson affected her the way the Professor did. Ginger felt as if she was in heaven. The Professor had to love her. He just had to.

She felt her climax coming on and cried out his name the same time he cried out hers.  
The two sunk down on the warm jungle sand.

Ginger feeling for the first time in her life a bit shy, carefully spoke. "That was wonderful." She said.

"Yes I would have to say it was quite extraordinary." The Professor replied pleased with himself.

"Professor….I….I…" Ginger tried to get the words out but her tongue failed her. Mostly because she was scared.

She found it strange because she was never before scared to tell a man what her feelings were. This time she was. This time was different. The Professor was more than just a man she was attracted to and wanted to kiss because she thought him handsome. He meant more to her than that. More than she would dare admit to herself.

The Professor appeared not to be paying much mind as he stared up at the stars. "It's certainly a beautiful night sky." He said aloud.

"Yes it is." Ginger agreed. She wished he would say _Ginger I love you _so she could then say _I love you too Professor.  
_

"I guess we should head back to camp." He said fixing his clothes.

"Oh….yeah…I guess you are right." Ginger said picking up her dress and pulling it back on.

The two walked back to camp noting that everyone else appeared to have retired to their huts. Duke was most likely sleeping at the lagoon.

The Professor walked Ginger over to the hut she shared with Mary Ann. Ginger looked at him not sure what she should say. "Um…thanks for…with Duke…I really…appreciate…"

"Good night Ginger." He said.

"Good night Professor." Ginger replied.

She watched him walk back to his own hut with tears in her eyes. Suddenly something came over the movie star and she ran to his hut.

The Professor was startled to see her there. "Ginger."

"Professor…I…I have to….I want to tell you…." Again Ginger's tongue failed her. The words simply would not come out.

"What it is? What do you want to tell me?" He asked.

"I…want….Professor….I….I….love you." Ginger said finally finding her tongue.

The academic stared at her. "You…love me?"

"Yes." Ginger said in a small voice. "I love you. Don't…don't you..love…love me?"

The man of science advanced towards the movie star. He placed his hands on her face and gently kissed her lips before letting go and replying. "I love you Ginger Grant."

The End!


End file.
